starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twi'lek/Leyendas
Los twi'lek (pronunciado /'twilɛk/ o /'twaɪlɛk/), a veces referidos despectivamente como "Cabezas de cola", eran una especie humanoide omnívora originaria del planeta Ryloth. Solían comer mohos cultivados, hongos y carne de rycrit. Sus características distintivas incluían una piel colorida, que variaba en pigmento de individuo a individuo, y un par de tentáculos prensiles bien formados que crecían desde la base de sus cráneos. Los tentáculos, llamados "colas cerebrales", "lekku", "tchun-tchin" o "colas de la cabeza", eran órganos avanzados utilizados para la comunicación y las funciones cognitivas. Los twi’leks poseían una estructura vocal humanoide bastante estándar y eran capaces de aprender la mayoría de los idiomas extraños; sin embargo, generalmente preferían su idioma nativo, el ryl, que incorporaba un movimiento sutil de las lekku. Cuando lo deseaban, incluso podían comunicarse en secreto usando sus versátiles colas cerebrales. Las hembras twi'lek a menudo se usaban como esclavas o bailarinas debido a su belleza. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|[[Tae Boon/Leyendas|Tae Boon, un macho twi'lek de piel rosa.]] Los twi'leks eran una especie inteligente de mamíferosAlien Encounters en su mayoría sin pelo.The Essential Guide to CharactersThe New Essential Guide to Characters Eran de forma humanoide, con dos piernas y dos brazos.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Los machos tenían orejas humanoides, y entre las hembras había evidencia biológica igual de oídos humanoides y "conos" de orejas. Mientras que algunos tocados eran una decoración cultural para denotar el estado, muchos se introdujeron originalmente como "bozales" para evitar que los esclavos tuvieran acceso a un idioma que los manipuladores no twi’lek no podían entender. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres tenían poco o ningún vello corporal, con la única excepción notable de las pestañas, las cuales ayudaban contra la arena y el calor de Ryloth. Por lo general, las hembras se pintaban las cejas o se las tatuaban para que parecieran más apetecibles y menos alienígenas para más extraterrestres humanoides. Boc Aseca tenía vello corporal debajo de las axilas y en el pecho, y Hawk Ryo tenía barba y cejas, aunque se desconoce si esto fue el resultado de alguna mutación genética, una subespecie rara o algo más. Las twi'leks femeninas han sido consideradas especialmente como atractivas y esbeltas, lo que las convirtió en temas favoritos para la esclavitud y el entretenimiento. La belleza de las twi'leks femeninas era bien conocida en toda la galaxia y, como resultado, muchas twi'leks jóvenes fueron vendidos como esclavos, convirtiéndose en bailarines o símbolos de estatus, especialmente por Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Los twi’leks eran omnívoros. Esta dieta era esencial dado que la comida era escasa en su planeta natal, Ryloth. Los twi’leks poseían múltiples estómagos, un rasgo inusual que les permitía comer casi cualquier alimento. Cuando viajaban fuera de su planeta natal, los twi'leks rara vez rechazaban la comida, lo que con frecuencia provocaba obesidad entre los viajeros espaciales. La sociedad twi’lek también asociaba la obesidad como un signo de riqueza y éxito.Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection En el caso de los twi'leks obesos, las orejeras se agrandaban para almacenar grasa.Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo Aunque sin fundamento, algunos en la Nueva República especularon sobre una posible relación entre los yevethanos y los twi'leks.Antes de la Tormenta Lekku thumb|left|Bib Fortuna colocaba uno de sus lekku alrededor de su torso. Las dos características más llamativas de un twi'lek eran su amplia gama de coloración de la piel dentro de la especie, y un par de colas cerebrales. Las colas cerebrales, también llamadas "tchun-tchin" o "lekku", sobresalían por la parte posterior del cráneo y contenían parte del cerebro de un twi'lek. Se creía que la misma palabra "twi'lek" se derivaba del semi Básico " lekku gemelo". Las colas cerebrales de un twi'lek tenían muchos propósitos en su vida diaria y cultura, almacenando grasa y siendo utilizadas como zonas erógenas. El idioma nativo de los twi’lek, el Ryl, se hablaba usando una combinación de palabras y movimientos sutiles de las lekku. Los twi'leks recién nacidos no tenían lekku, ya que presumiblemente crecían durante la infancia.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption Las colas cerebrales de un twi'lek eran muy sensibles, y agarrarlas con fuerza era tan doloroso que podría incapacitar fácilmente a casi cualquier twi'lek. A veces, el daño a las colas cerebrales causaba daños duraderos en el cerebro de un twi'lek. Sin embargo, podrían ser reemplazados por implantes cibernéticos, como en el caso de Rianna Saren. Los lekku largos o bien formados se consideraban grandes símbolos de estatus, y a menudo iban de la mano con respeto, influencia y riqueza. Las colas cerebrales de un twi'lek podrían compararse con símbolos fálicos, y para ambos sexos, un lekku más grande traía consigo algunas connotaciones positivas indistintas. Sus colas cerebrales eran una fuente de gran orgullo para los twi’leks, especialmente cuando se enfrentaban con otras especies. El nombre "tchun-tchin" en realidad se refería a cada lekku - '"tchun" es el lekku izquierdo y "tchin" el derecho. En una conversación casual, los twi’leks generalmente se referían a su lekku como "tchun" o "tchin". Sub razas Las especies twi'lek se desarrollaron y mutaron de tal manera que provocaron cambios en la pigmentación de su piel, lo que resultó en muchas razas y sub razas.Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core RulebookStar Wars El Juego de rol Manual básico revisado Estas razas eran todas físicamente idénticas, excepto por su color de piel.Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide La amplia y vívida variedad de coloración de la piel incluía''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' muchas variaciones de azul, rojo, amarillo, naranja, verde intenso,The New Essential Guide to Alien Species blanco,Ultimate Alien Anthology marrón pálido,Mos Eisley Adventure Set rosa y lavanda. Algunos twi'leks incluso exhibieron fenotipos variados, incluyendo rayas, naranja con manchas rojas,Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels rojo con palmas rosadas y azul con labios rosados. No hubo una distribución uniforme de los colores de la piel entre la población twi'lek. Los twi'leks lethanos, de coloración roja, eran un subgrupo raro, quizás incluso el más raro. En contraste, los twi'leks rutianos, que exhibían un fenotipo azul, eran más comunes entre la población. Sociedad y cultura left|thumb|Una mujer twi'lek usa sus habilidades de seducción. La gracia natural y la belleza exótica de las mujeres twi'leks las convirtieron en un objetivo popular entre los comerciantes de esclavos. La esclavitud era la principal moneda de Ryloth, que fue tolerada por la República Galáctica.The Essential Atlas Algunos lo vieron como una oportunidad de ganar dinero secuestrando o vendiendo niños huérfanos, mientras que otros vieron la esclavitud como una forma de evitar que los niños crecieran en el ambiente hostil de Ryloth. Varios twi’leks creían que la esclavitud era una forma eficiente de proliferar sus especies y preservar su cultura, ya que los twi’leks carecían de sus propios medios de viaje interplanetario. Independientemente de cómo surgió, muchos twi’leks vivieron como esclavos o artistas y fueron considerados como símbolos de estatus, especialmente las hembras de tonos de piel más raros: las twi’leks rutianas y lethanas. Los twi’leks que lograron escapar del cautiverio generalmente llevaban una vida de robo o prostitución, con ambos sexos haciendo uso de sus poderes de seducción. Los twi'leks preferían "montar la tormenta" en lugar de "derrotarla", como dice un proverbio, y evitaban adoptar una postura sobre la mayoría de los problemas. Esto se ejemplificó cuando, durante las Guerras Clon, sus políticos fueron leales a la República, pero otros individuos mantuvieron abiertas las negociaciones con los Separatistas. Si bien muchos twi’leks vivieron sus vidas como comerciantes o incluso criminales, la especie también tenía una orgullosa y honorable tradición guerrera. Un twi'lek mandaloriano luchó en la Batalla de Vanquo durante las Guerras Mandalorianas en el 3.964 ABY. Fueron los guerreros twi'lek quienes inventaron los cazas estelares Chir'daki, o Semilla de la Muerte, uniendo la cabina de un caza TIE con los alerones-S del caza Ala-X y utilizando un sistema de rotación similar a la del caza Ala-B. Durante la Guerra del Bacta, los guerreros twi'lek ayudaron a Wedge Antilles en la lucha contra Ysanne Isard. right|thumb|50px|[[Daga/Leyendas|Daga twi'lek.]] La vestimenta de los twi’leks dependía de su género. Mientras que la mayoría de los twi'leks masculinos usaban túnicas largas y sueltas, las twi'leks femeninas generalmente usaban ropa más ajustada y más reveladora para mantener sus elegantes figuras y mejorar su valor para los hombres. Los disfraces de baile twi’lek generalmente estaban compuestos de velos sedosos que se adherían a sus cuerpos, aunque se usaban otros tipos, como un traje de red revelador que Oola alguna vez usó. Cuando se encontraban con un extraño o un invitado por primera vez, los twi'leks generalmente intercambiaban obsequios u otra cosa como bienvenida. Al dar la bienvenida a una gran cantidad de seres, generalmente organizaban una fiesta y usaban sus bailes tradicionales como entretenimiento. Como dijo una vez Cham Syndulla, "es costumbre compartir lo que tenemos". Los twi'leks, cuando estaban en Ryloth, vivían en simples viviendas de adobe que las protegían del calor abrasador de su planeta natal. A menudo los decoraban con textiles nativos y cosas simples. Cuando estaban en una ciudad, los twi'leks usaban más viviendas estándar con tecnología, aunque todavía se modificaron para sobrevivir en el entorno de Ryloth. Se sabía que algunos twi’leks adoraban a una diosa sin nombre.Tales of the Jedi 1: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 1 Gobierno La sociedad twi’lek estaba dividida en clanes, y cada clan tenía su propia ciudad. Cada ciudad tenía su propio gobierno, que estaba dirigido por un clan principal de cinco miembros. Estos cinco twi'leks liderarían la sociedad en todos los asuntos hasta que un miembro del clan principal muriera. En ese punto, los miembros restantes del clan de la cabeza serían arrojados al paisaje árido en el lado del día del planeta, presumiblemente para morir, permitiendo así que la próxima generación se haga cargo. Si la próxima generación aún no estaba lista para reclamar sus posiciones heredadas, entonces se seleccionaría un conjunto de regentes para gobernar hasta el momento adecuado. Nombres twi'lek left|thumb|200px|La [[Maestro Jedi/Leyendas|Maestra Jedi twi'lek Aayla Secura, nacida como Aaylas'ecura.]] En lugar de tener nombres personales y de clan separados, un twi'lek tendría un solo nombre que combinara estos dos elementos. La parte personal del nombre se seleccionaría teniendo en cuenta el nombre del clan, a menudo implicando una alteración intencional de las palabras o un cambio en las letras para cambiar el significado del nombre en su conjunto. Este cambio estaba destinado a simbolizar un camino de unidad. El nombre de un twi'lek también se dividiría en varias partes si se exiliaban como delincuentes, ya que esto se consideraba muy deshonroso. En algunos casos, los twi'leks combinarían el nombre de varias partes de un no-twi'lek en un solo nombre, a menudo cambiando la pronunciación de la misma manera que alterarían sus propios nombres de pila y nombres de clanes. Por ejemplo, los twi'leks a menudo pronunciaban el nombre de Wedge Antilles como Wedgan'tilles, de modo que su nombre significaba Asesino de Estrellas: si un twi'lek usara la pronunciación del Básico Galáctico Estándar, significaría, en una traducción generosa, "uno tan asqueroso que podría provocar el vómito en un rancor".X-wing: The Krytos Trap Un ejemplo de un verdadero nombre twi'lek sería Nawar'aven. Este nombre se dividiría en dos partes cuando se usaba fuera de la cultura local, convirtiéndose en Nawara Ven (el nombre del clan en este caso es Ven, pero el nombre Nawara fue seleccionado con la intención de mover el último a la segunda mitad del nombre, cambiando así el significado). Vale la pena señalar que esta convención de nombres no parecía estar en uso durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica, cuando incluso los líderes twi'lek prominentes como Ro Fenn y Pol Secura preferían usar sus nombres principales incluso en conversaciones privadas entre ellos en Ryloth. Idioma El idioma principal de los twi'lek era el Twi'leki, que también se conoce como Rylotheano o Ryl. Aunque utilizaba principalmente el lenguaje corporal sutil y, por lo tanto, era difícil de entender, también utilizaba palabras enunciables en el lenguaje y era tan extendido como el Básico Galáctico. El lenguaje Lekku, por otro lado, era utilizado exclusivamente por los twi'leks, ya que implicaba lenguaje corporal. Aquellos que hablaban el Básico Galáctico Estándar, al menos durante las Guerras Clon, a veces poseían un acento que ponía especial énfasis en ciertas vocales, como soltar la "s" si estaba al final de una palabra o decir una vocal de alto acento de una manera que indicaba una vocal de bajo acento, y viceversa. Historia Historia temprana thumb|180px|Una mujer twi'lek [[Explorador/Leyendas|exploradora.]] Según Ashaa, la Madre Máquina, los twi'leks se originaron como una forma de vida sintética que creó bajo las órdenes de los rakata, como parte de la experimentación que esperaban que les diera una idea de la pérdida de su conexión con la Fuerza.Star Wars: The Old Republic Esto ubicaría los orígenes de la especie cerca del 25.200 ABY. Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que se sabe que la creación de la Madre Máquina de sus "hijos" en el planeta Belsavis es posterior a la caída del Imperio Infinito,Star Wars: The Old Republic, "La Madre Máquina" entrada del Codex (Inquisidor). una civilización twi’lek avanzada ya estaba presente en Ryloth en el año 36.453 ABY, cuando una nave estelar visitante Tho Yor llevó a un grupo de místicos que estudian la Fuerza a Tython.Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1 Alrededor del 10.000 ABY, el planeta natal de los twi'lek, Ryloth, fue descubierto por la República Galáctica. Aunque su sociedad todavía estaba en un estado primitivo,Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds los twi'leks habían pasado los últimos siglos en relativa armonía entre ellos, y se unieron a la República poco después de ser descubiertos. La sociedad twi’lek estaba compuesta por una serie de clanes de varios tamaños. Cuando la galaxia se interesó repentinamente en la riqueza de la especia ryll de Ryloth, los líderes de los clanes twi'lek aumentaron la producción de la droga y se prepararon para enviarla fuera del planeta. Desafortunadamente, los clanes carecían de experiencia en la economía galáctica, y los carteles criminales hutt pronto tomaron el control de las operaciones mineras del planeta. Los twi’leks fueron esclavizados y trabajaron en sus propias minas para el beneficio de los hutts, o fueron vendidos directamente en el mercado abierto. Después de generaciones de esclavitud, las especies twi'lek se hicieron mucho más numerosas en toda la galaxia que en Ryloth, y la mayoría sintió poca conexión con su propio planeta natal. Planeta natal reclamado thumb|left|Un twi'lek macho. En algún momento después del 3.641 ABY,SW TOR Forum Post by Daniel Erickson los clanes twi'lek recuperaron el control de su planeta de los hutts, pero la prosperidad de sus minas de ryll todavía los convirtió en blanco de piratas y mercenarios. Para asegurar su riqueza continua, la mayoría de los líderes de los clanes twi'lek decidieron disuadir esas amenazas vendiendo a su propia gente, en particular a sus mujeres, como esclavos. La venta de las bailarinas twi'lek fue continuamente tolerada por la República, y la esclavitud siguió siendo la principal moneda de Ryloth como lo había sido durante milenios pasados, mientras que el comercio de ryll alimentó la economía del mercado negro del planeta. Entre bastidores El nombre twi'lek no fue acuñado hasta la publicación de 1987 de West End Games The Star Wars Sourcebook.The Star Wars Sourcebook, página 81. La bibliografía se enumera en la página 142; ninguna de estas fuentes contiene el nombre twi'lek.. El nombre no se pronunció en ninguna de las películas de Star Wars. El propio George Lucas ha utilizado el nombre twi'lek en el Universo Expandido, como lo demuestra un comentario suyo durante la producción de [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] que se documenta en una entrada del Diario del Episodio III. Los twi'leks que aparecen en ''The Clone Wars'' hablan todos con acentos franceses. Según Dave Filoni, Lucas lo solicitó específicamente. Esto también lo hacen algunos lectores de audiolibros. Los libros Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel e Imperial Commando: 501st establecen que los twi'leks y los humanos no son compatibles, mientras que la serie de televisión The Clone Wars ha retratado a los niños híbridos twi'lek/humanos, como lo aclara Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia. Todavía no se ha aclarado si esto es posible naturalmente, o si los embarazos twi'lek/humanos requieren algún nivel de ingeniería genética antes de ser viables. El juego Star Wars: X-Wing tiene una misión de entrenamiento que se juega en todo el planeta "Twi'lek". "Twi'lek" es otro nombre para Ryloth. En el juego Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza, los matones genéricos de Chop'aa Notimo que manejan blásters son twi'leks. Los twi'leks se presentan como una especie jugable para los jugadores que eligen al Contrabandista, el Caballero Jedi, el Inquisidor Sith o la clase Cónsul Jedi en Star Wars: The Old Republic. Sin embargo, desde el parche 1.2, se pueden desbloquear para cualquier clase. Si eligen tomar opciones del lado oscuro, su color de piel básico se desvanece hacia el blanco. Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''The Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan'' *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' * *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Graduación'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Días de miedo'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, La Sangre del Imperio'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith—Spiral 2'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' * * *''La Canción de Aurra'' * * *''El Consejo Jedi 2'' *''Star Wars 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 4'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul 2'' *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul 4'' * *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Podracing Tales'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''Price of Business'' *''TopWorld'' *''MidWorld'' *''UnderWorld'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *"Nomad" *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' * *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Twi'light Storm'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' * * * * * * * * *''Republic 68: Armor'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Obsession 1'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''A Mon Alone'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''The Eye'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Evil Eyes'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown'' * * *"The One That Got Away" * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Empire 10: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 1'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' * *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' * * *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * * * * * * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * * *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' * * * * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * * * *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * * * * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''La Última Orden (comics)'' * * *''Hard Currency'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion: Refugees 2'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''Invasion: Refugees 5'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' * *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy—War 1'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * * *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' }} Apariciones ambiguamente canónicas *''"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) *''Return of the Jedi Monster Activity Book'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''The Kathol Rift'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Rebel Storm'' * * *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Gitano, Sastre, Soldado, Praji: Un cartel de genes'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Fly Casual'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Twi'leks